A Game Of Two
by AthenaGirl9
Summary: Everything changes in Annabeth's life when a new girl comes into her high school causing only problems for her.It's my first fanfic so pls go easy on me. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

It was pretty much a usual day, me and my BFF Thalia met a couple blocks before our school and continued together. I've known Thalia since I was 5 and have been best friends with her since 6. She has black short-cut punk style hair and electric blue eyes . It will not be strange if I said to you that we tell everything to each other from our problems to our deepest secrets.

"So Percy called. He told me that you too kiddos had a pretty big fight last night. So what seem to be the problem my lady? (**A/N: Do you see the sarcasm there ? Ha? Ha? No? Ok…**)'' she asked.

"Nothing it's just that every time I say something, ANYTHING , he finds a way to bring in to the conversation how intelligent and beautiful that new Rachel girl is…. I mean I haven't met the girl yet but that whole 'Oh and Rachel can do that' or ' you won't believe what Rachel told me today' is really starting to get on my nerves!'' I said in one breath .

"Is little Annabeth jealous of a girl she haven't even met?!" asked an at the moment smirking Thalia

" WHAT? ME JEALOUS? WHAT? NO! The word jealous is not on my vocabulary darling! I don't even know what it means! Jealous?! That's a first one!''

"You're in deniaaaaaal !'' Thalia said in a singing voice "Admit it Annabeth you like him! You like my cousin! You like Percy! And don't you dear denied it cause you know better than to lie to me"

"Lie to you about what?" said a voice behind us.

"Nothing that concerns you Percy" Thalia said. Okay let me give you a heads up about Percy now. He's Thalia's cousin and a very let's say desirable boy in our school. He has jet black raven hair and sea-green eyes like the ocean . So beautiful that you can get lost in them just with one sneak peak, oh my gods I am mumbling again! Anyway you get the picture. We've been best friends from 3 and to answer your question we're nothing more than friends and there is no need for us to be. Now back to where we were….

"Oh come on tell me!"

"No way Percy this is girl stuff. But now that I remember you're the one that wanted to dress up as Cinderella at six so I might as well consider you a girl too!'' said Thalia and I started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ha, ha! Very funny! You're the one to talk! At seven you had found a rope in the back yard and said you were wonder woman so every time you thought someone was lying to you, you would hit his ass with the rope and say 'You tell me the truth now ! You are under the power of the rope of truth!' " said Percy with a mocking voice. That's when I started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Touché"

"Thanks. Anyway you are needed at the office. Mr. Brown wants to have a… talk with you. I'll walk Annabeth to her locker" said Percy smirking at me

"And why would I let you do that now?"

"Because you have no choice Pinecone face!''

" Whateves Kelp head . See ya later kiddos!" said Thalia as she walked away.

"So what do you want Seaweed Brain?'' I asked as calm as I could , the truth is that we weren't in very good terms after last night's fight and I know I should be still mad at him but deep down I wanted to make up with him. How weird is that?

"What makes you think I want something Wisegirl?"

"You always want something Seaweed Brain. Just spill."

Suddenly he seemed a little nervous "All right, I just want to apologize about yesterday I said some things I shouldn't have said so I'm sorry… I hope we're okay.''

"Of course we're okay Percy! And I should be the one to apologize. I judged a person that I haven't even met and I am sorry."

"It's okay Anniebell. And by the way I invited Rachel to sit with us in lunch so you can all get to know her. She's a great girl you just have to give her a chanse!''

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You invited a girl we don't even know to sit with us! You know what? Why don't YOU go to hell?! How's that for an idea?!" is what I wanted to say " It's okay with me and don't call me Anniebell !" is what I said with a fake smile on my face.

"OK see ya Wise girl! Got to go to class!"

"See ya Percy!"

* * *

Ok guys, this was chapter one! I hope you liked it and you would do me a big favour if you review and tell me your ideas about the following chapter! Feal free to ask me anything just PM me ;) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! Here is the next chapter! I hope you liked the first one! Okay, someone asked if this story is going to be a Rachel-Percy story . No , it is not going to be that kind of story because personally i hate this pairing . I am really huge fan of Percabeth! And something i forgot to write in the previous chapter: ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN only the idea is mine ;) OK enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Percy's POV

So after I dropped Annabeth to her locker I run to class cause we had Math with Mrs. Dodds and I am not in the best terms with her. That is because last week she heard me call her a bitch in front of the whole school so… you understand the situation, one wrong move and I'll be in danger of getting thrown out of school. Anyways… back to the story.

"Mr. Jackson I see you decided to honor us with your presence. What a surprise?" said Mrs. Dodds when she saw me enter the class.I scowled but I suppressed a smile and said " I am sorry Mrs. Dodds it will never happen again"

"For your sake Jackson I hope it doesn't" I nodded and then I scanned the room for Rachel and I found her ! She was sitting in the last desk on the left. Lucky me! A great spot and a great classmate! Okay let me give you a decent description of Rachel. Her full name is Rachel Elizabeth Dear I like to call her RED sometimes. She has long and curly ginger hair and green eyes**( A/N I don't exacly know her eyes' colour so… sue me ;) )**. She's really beautiful but not as beautiful as Annabeth is of course! Whoa! Where did that come from? Anyway she has a great personality, humor and she's really into art.

"Hey RED what's up?" I said while sitting down next to her.

"Nothing Perce! The usual, I am stuck here listening to this oh so incredibly awesome lecture of Mrs. Dodds! But I think my day just got a little better" she said while smirking to me.

I stared at her confused , damn you ADHD ! "And why is that?"

"Because the hottest guy in school just walked into class" she whispered to my ear and for some reason I felt like I had the urge to move a little farther from her and the same time to move more close to her. Confusing isn't it?

I ignored the feeling and said "Oh really where is he?'' I asked while scanning the room to find him.

When I turn my eyes at her I saw her smirk grow into a smile as she said " He's standing right next to me''

At first I was confused , the only person standing next her was me and…. OH! Now I get it! "Oh. Thanks" I said while blushing a little. Do you see my problem? I stand like an idiot for like five minutes after the compliment and then I understand it! Great Percy ! Just great!

Just then Rachel started to laugh "Oh my gods! The great Percy Jackson is blushing! That's a first!" she said through laughs

I know I was supposed to answer back with something "smart" of my own but I was blushing to much to talk . Finally I managed to say " Shut up RED" but I think it got lost through the air.

~*~*~*~*~* _LINE BREAK ~*~*~*~*~_

After hearing Mrs. Dodds lecture about the method of three (or in my situation hear everything BUT that) the bell rang.

It was lunch time , I told Rachel to meet me outside cause I needed to get something from my locker. She just smirked and nodded. And then I just stared heading to my locker thinking if when lunch is over we will an extra member in our group or another "enemy". At least enemy for them, Rachel is a nice girl and I don't I will listen to them if they say they don't like her this time.

* * *

Okay guys! This was chapter 2 ! Please review and tell me your opinions and ideas. It would mean a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it it's a little small but i promise next one will be bigger! All rights go to Rick Riordan... Please Review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

After I collected my books I headed to class. It was a little boring, we had English with Mr. Kerk. The only interesting thing in this veeeeery long hour was the conversation I had with Thalia at the end of the lesson.

I asked her what happened with Mr. Brown and she told me that a girl with ginger hair told Mr. Brown that she saw her beating up a kid younger than her and calling it names. She said that she managed to convince him that it was all a misunderstanding and she got off with a warning. When she was done, I was standing there, staring at her with my jaw on the floor. Who could have done such a thing? She seemed pretty pissed so I desided to drop the subject.

~*~*~*~*~ LINE BREAK ~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang and I tried to remember my schedule about the lunch break. Now I know what you're going to say ' oh she has a schedule about breaks how lame is that? And blah blah blah…. BUT in my opinion you always have to have a plan or you might one day have something really important to do, like something that your career depends on it and you'll miss it. What will you do then huh? **( A/N typical Annabeth)** Anyway here's my schedule for the lunch break :

Pay a visit to my locker

Head to lunch with Thalia

Meet Rachel ( Oh Joy!)

Go to class ( angry or not , that depends on Percy's taste on people)

I got out of class wondering how this Rachel girl looks like when I bumped into a girl. My head faced the floor and hers my books. Ouch! That must really hurt! My books are pretty heavy!

" Oh my gods! I am sooo sorry! I was just making my way to my locker when… I'm just sooo sorry!" I said while handing out my hand to help her up. Just then I got a glimpse of her. She was really pretty. She had curly ginger hair and green eyes that seemed to be glowing from anger. Oh-oh!

She pushed my hand away and got up. She was wearing skinny jeans and a low cut blouse full of colors with 6inch heels. She was glaring at me like a dog does when you get his favorite toy away. Whoa! She must really pissed… I'm screwed!

"You bitch! That was a brand new pair of jeans and now it's ruined! Not to mention my shoes! Oh my god! Look at my shoes! Do you see that?" she asked (Ha! Asked would be a nice try ! She screamed at me ! ) while showing me the back of one of her heels " That's a scratch! A scratch on my brand new shoes!"

"Look I said I'm sorry!'' I screamed back at her.

"You should be! Great now how am I going to show up for lunch looking like this!" she said while gesturing to herself "What Percy's gonna think?"

Whoah Wait what?! Percy?! There's only one Percy in this school and that's Percy Jackson, the swimming team's captain, the biggest Seaweed brain in the school and my best friend.

Oh Gods! Please don't tell me she's Rachel! The fun , artistic and very easy going girl Percy met through the summer cause honestly I don't think there's anything easy going with her whatsoever! And the only artistic thing about her is her make up! It's like she's wearing all the Max-Factor collection on her face! Oh great!

* * *

Ok that was chapter 3! I promise the following chapters will be longer but please guys review and tell me what you think about the story and any ideas you'll have !


	4. Chapter 4

**I present to you... Chapter 4! -silence- Chapter 4! - still silence- Chapter...4! - akward silence- ok fine! And here i was trying to convince Percy to kiss you on your b-day! - cheers- Oh NOW you cheer!**

**Haha anyway here's chapter4 and thanks to all of you that reviewed , favourited or followed my story! All rights go to Rick Riordan (RR). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth's POV

When I finally decided to speak, the only thing that came out was …..

"P-p-percy?" stupid, I thought and mentally slapped my self.

"Yes, Percy ! You know tall, black hair, sea-green eyes, super-hot and the swimming team's captain? But why am I telling you this? You're probably some stupid geek. I'm sure Percy doesn't even know your existence!" she said smirking to me.

_You want a bet? _I thought back and smiled innocently at her.

"Now move away I have to meet my future boyfriend's ex-friends" she while passing through me and shoving my arm in the process.

Oh this is gonna be a long, looooong day!

~*~*~*~*~*LINEBREAK*~*~*~*~*~

Thalia's POV **(A/N : first time I change POVs!)**

So I was standing next to Annabeth's locker when someone literally fell on me!

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Are you stupid or something?!"I yelled at what seemed to be a girl. Then I noticed the blond hair and the grey eyes. OH.

"H-hey A-annabeth!" I said smiling innocently at her. I watched as her face turned from surprised to angry and then dead serious.

"I'm going to pretend tha you didn't just yelled at me and then called me stupid, only because I have some very interesting news to share with you."

… Oh Thank Gods!

Let me tell you something REALLY important about Annabeth. You never, I mean NEVER, under ANY circumstances call her stupid.

You can call her an idiot or nerd, geek, bitch even slut but she will literally kill you if you call her stupid. She says it makes her feel like someone took ¾ out of her intelligence and threw it in trash. Which if you ask me is practically impossible. The girl is a freakin' Genius!

On the other hand, she past the opportunity to kick my ass ( which for you information rarely happens) just so that she can tell me some news. Wow, those news must be really important.

"Ok shout!" I said trying to hide my curiosity

"I just met Rachel" she simply said

"Really? How? And how does she looks like?"

"I was running down the hallway to get to my locker when I bumped into her and when she said she was meeting Percy for lunch, I knew it was her" she said .

I opened my mouth to said to say something but she beat me to it.

"Oh and two words. Total-bitch" she said making a face.

"Oh come on! Percy would never hang out with a bitch!" I said starting to head to the dining room.

"Yeah well he's hanging out with you isn't he?" she said smirking at me. And that was the payback for my earlier (stupid) comment to her.

"That hurt Annabeth. That really hurt." I said putting a hand on my chest and trying, but epically failing, to make a hurt face.

"Sure it did" she smiled to me.

We were now in front of the dining room's door. I saw that Annabeth hesitated and I stopped.

"Look she can't be that bad, why don't you give her another chance? And you can't even be sure it was her. So let's go in there and see if what you say is true or not"

She smiled at me, nodded, opened the door and said

"Shall we?"

My smile grew bigger . I caught her hand and said.

" We shall!"

* * *

So that was chapter 4! Next stop lunch meeting! I am just going to warn you that i am making a rachel's POV which will show you her true character. Thank you for reading and i will love you if you reviewed too! B 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! Hope you'll enjoy it! All rights go to the brilliant and cliff hanger Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rachel's POV

After I failed to clean my clothes, I decided to see if there's anything in my locker left to wear. There was a short blue skirt with chains hangin' from its sides and a really low-cut green blouse with nails on the shoulders. _Perfect! I'm gonna blow Percy's mind! _I went in the bathroom and changed.

~*~*~*~*~*LINEBREAK*~*~*~*~*~

I found Percy waiting on his locker.

"Hey Stranger!" I said putting on a soft but glamorous smile.

"Hey RED! Ready to meet my friends?" he asked looking at me. And you know what the problem is? He was looking straight  at me, my eyes! Not my hot blouse or my hot mini-skirt! My freaking eyes! Oh, idiot!

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I said putting on a fake-unsure smile. He put his hand around my shoulders and said

"Oh come on! They're going to love you! You're smart, funny and intelligent! Perfect combination!"

_Smart….ok, funny…..Ok, intelligent…OK! But…but….that's it? No beautiful? No super-hot body? Oh come on Percy! You can do much better than that!_ So I decided to play the words out of him.

"That's it?" I looked up at him.

"That's what?" he asked looking a bit lost.

"That's all I am?"

"What do you mean"_ Gods! Wake up!_

"I mean smart…ok, funny….ok, intelligent….ok but nothing else?"

"What else you want me to tell you?" _Wow that boy is really stupid ._

"Oh, come on Percy! You know I'm more than that! Why don't you try again?" I winked at him.

He blushed. _Bingo!_

"Why don't we go to lunch and I will think about it more and tell you" he said heading to the dining room.

_…..OH COME ON!_

~*~*~*~*~*LINEBREAK*~*~*~*~*~

We were sitting on Percy's table and his head was turning from the doors on the left to the doors on the other side of the dining. He had told me that his friends had differed classes so one ( I don't really know his name, I didn't pay much attention when Percy told me) would come from the doors on the left and the others ( who are girls so they better back off from Percy or else!) will come from the doors on the other end.

So while Percy was exercising with his head, my attention was turned to some things that were written on the table.

A.C+T.G+P.J+N.A =B.F.F.L (**A/N: That means Best Friends For Life)**

Another said :

A.C + ? = ? - I don't exactly know how he feels so….

(T.G) I bet he drools when he sees you! ;)

(A.C) Shut up!

(T.G) Never! You know you love it!

(A.C) I don't love it! I am used to it!

Seeing that I had to laugh! I mean the conversation was hilarious!

And another said:

(N.A) Keep calm Stay cool B]

(P.J) Really dude? Keep calm Stay cool?

(N.A) Yeah! You got a problem with that?

(P.J) No, I just don't see the point in writing something you don't even do! ;)

(N.A) Shut up!

(P.J) Ha ha-ha! Never!

So I know P.J is Percy but who are the rest?

"Hey! There they are!" Percy said interrupting my thoughts

I just smiled and nodded.

From the left doors a boy in black appeared (that seriously gave me the creeps) and from the right two girls. The one had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a 'Death To Barbie' t-shirt ( Ewww! A ' Death To Barbie' t-shirt?! How could anyone kill those adorable little ladies! On the bright side her taste shouts out ' Percy would never like me!' so I guess it's better that way) The other had blonde hair and… Oh my Gods! It's the bitch from the hallway!

Percy's POV

When I saw my friends come in, I felt a little relieved. Now let my answer your question " Why would you feel relieved Percy?" you're thinking. So to answer your question I don't exactly feel bad …. But tempted. You see when I saw Rachel with that short skirt and that really REALLY low-cut blouse a literally fought with myself to keep my eyes to hers. And then, when we were at the table, she made some very revealing moves! Oh God ! I never thought that being friends with a girl would be that difficult!

"Hey guys!" I called gesturing to our table

"Hey Perce!" Thalia smiled

"What's up Jackson" said Nico

Then I turned to Annabeth only to find her and Rachel staring each other with wide eyes. Rachel had an angry expression on her face while Annabeth seemed surprised and then just like that she got back to normal.

"Hey Percy!" she smiled at me and made my heart melt …. Wait what? Wow too much adrenalin! I'm sure it's that.

"Hey… "You!" Rachel yelled and raised from her chair pointing an accusing finger at Annabeth.

"Excuse me do I know you?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her

"You….you….you are the bitch that ruined my outfit!" she yelled making me a little angry at her for calling Annabeth that but also a little surprised too.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about" Annabeth said calmly

"Don't play dumb! You're the girl that fell on me!"

"Oh yes! Now I remember! You're the ginger head girl that was going to meet her future boyfriend's soon-to-be ex-friends! Right?"

That shut Rachel up, left me with my jaw on the floor and Nico and Thalia smirking.

But it didn't end there.

"Did you find him? I think his name was Percy or something right?"

"Annabeth that's enough" I say

"But why? I'm just telling you what she told me!"

"Annabeth! That's enough! Are you stupid?! Haven't you embarrassed her enough?!"

Her face turned pale when I finished my sentence and I realized what I had just called her. Even Thalia seemed socked.

"Annabeth….. I ….. I didn't… I am so sorry…."

And just like that her face turned red and I don't think it was because everyone in the dining room was looking at us.

"You know what? Save it! If you can't see what kind of person she is then you are the only idiot in this table! I'm done!" she yells at me and storms out. Now you can call me sappy or crazy but when she yelled at me I felt like a piece of my heart broke.

…. " So I'm Thalia" Thalia said breaking the silence.

* * *

**So that was chapter 5 ! I got a question for you. Would you like it if Percy's and Annabeth's relationship was like Robin's and Barnie's from How i met your mother? You know they date they have a friendly break up and after a while they understand that they belong together and that kind of stuff. So review or PM me and tell me what you think ! Love u!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys here's Chapter 6! I'm sorry for being a little out of schedule but i was thinking about how the story will continue and i came up with some pretty cool stuff i might say. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! You really made me smile, i was probably watching the screen and smiling like an idiot for about half an hour. Anyway, all rights go to R.R Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth's POV

"Yes, Thalia the sleepover is still on. What made you think it wasn't?" I told Thalia.

I was on my way home from school talking to Thalia through the phone. After the lunch everything had gone back to normal. I wish! The rest of the time I was trying to avoid Percy and Rachel and I was listening to Thalia saying how when I left Rachel acted like nothing happened, all sweet and innocent. Uh! And of course as usual Nico was nowhere to be found!

"I don't know, I just thought that you would be too pissed from everything that happened today to have a sleepover." Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about the sleepover and its purpose!

Ok let's go back a few days :

_5 Days Ago__:_

_I was out with Piper, Selena, Juniper and Thalia. Ok you know Thalia. Let me give you a description of the other three._

_Piper Elizabeth Mclean. Piper is my age. She has choppy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's very fond of … ha! What is she fond of? She does soooo many things! She does art, writing, computers, cooking and many, many other things! And she is awesome in every one of them! Last and most important she has a GIANT crush on Thalia's twin brother, Jason._

_Selena Beauregard. Piper's half-sister, from her mother's side. She has black curly hair and blue eyes(__**A/N: I don't really remember how she looks like and I don't have the books right now with me to look so…. Sue me)**__. She's, let's say, everything the word girl is about. Shopping, hair-dressing, match-making, nail polish and gossip. Oh my gods the Gossip! Every time I hang out with her I get a brand new story about the school's or even the world's number 1 couple. That time she told me about Taylor swift and Harry style's break up with some really, __**really**__ juicy details. Sometimes I think she's there when it's happening! Anyway she's Charles' girlfriend._

_Last but not least, Juniper. Juniper has green eyes and brownish to blondish hair. She's like THE nature 'freak'! She loves nature. Everything she says and does is about nature! She once lived in a tree for nine weeks only to realize that none had any intention of cutting it!__**(A/N: How I met your mother Episode 11 season 4. My inspiration….. Ted's sister! Yes, she's a nature freak and I am a How I met your mother freak! World is cruel kiddos! Move on!) **__Gods that was hilarious! Anyway, she's also the girlfriend of one of my closest childhood friends. Grover Underwood._

_Now back to the "5 days ago'' story!_

_"Ha! Do you guys know that this is the first time we hang out together in almost a month!" Piper said._

_"Yeah, guys! We really missed you!" Juniper said and gave me a big bear hug._

_"We know. It's just that we're not in the same schools and we don't exactly live in the same neighborhood so we can come and pay you a visit." I said returning Juniper's hug._

_"And you guys aren't exactly innocent yourselves! You're always doing something!" snapped Thalia_

_"What?! We?!" Piper whisper-yelled_

_ "Actually Piper, __you__ more than us" said Selena " You're always on some class about cooking or arts or theatre! And when you're not doing that, you're out 'hanging' with Jason!"_

_Well, long story-short, after that Piper was as red as a tomato._

_"H-how? Wh-hat? Y-yeah w-well, how about you? Huh? You're always out shopping or screwing with people's love lives! And when you're not, you're out sucking your boyfriends face!" she yelled_

_That actually made Selena shut up and her chicks a little rose._

_"Guys stop fighting! Look, why don't we have a sleepover this Friday and catch up?" said Juniper. _

_"That's actually a great idea! We should invite the boys too." I said_

_"Yeah! We could play truth or dear, or 7 minutes to heaven and then watch movies!" Selena said jumping up and down._

_"I don't think that's good idea. This is supposed to be a girl's night not a 'hang –full of awkward moments- out with the boys' night. Besides I don't think any of us want to play truth or dare with you Selena or even talk about 7 minutes to heaven" said Piper._

_"So it's on?" I said smiling._

_"It's on. I'm gonna call the boys and tell them. Oh and the sleepover is in my house." Said Thalia_

_"Really?! After everything I said that's what you say? You know what? I'm out!" Piper shouted ._

_"Jason will be there" Thalia stated_

_"So what time is the sleepover?" You can probably guess who said that._

_ END OF THE 5 DAYS AGO FLASHBACK_

"And miss all the fun?! I wouldn't dream of it!" I said

"Yeah but- Jason! Stop sucking Piper's face and go do something useful! Like, I don't know, my homework maybe?!- you were saying?"

"No, actually you were saying and is Piper there?"

"Yeah, she came here claiming that she needs some notes for a test but I don't buy it." She said and I swear I felt her smirk.

"Anyways. So you're coming right? You know Percy will be there and since he and Rachel have become some sort of best friends lately, she'll probably be there too" she said

"I know. And why should I care if Percy and Rachel will be there? I'll come to spent the night with my friends, which I haven't seen in a while and none can ruin that for me. Not even Percy."

"Ok. But if she tries something funny at you she won't have a face at Monday to show off at school."

I grinned " Deal and I'll help too! Anyway, I got to go now"

"Ok see u there"

"Bye"

* * *

**So that was chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! I just wanted to tell you that before i post chapter 7 I'll give you a heads up about the people that will be there and i will add the people you already know just in case ( Piper Annabeth Thalia e.t.c). Thanks again for everyone that reviewed, followed, favourited or even just read my story. You really make my day a whole lot better!**


	7. Characters

**So i promised to give you a heads up about all the characters ( or at least the characters i am going to use for now). So here it is ! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Characters of Game of two (for now)**

**The Girls**

Annabeth Chase

Age: 16

Features: Blond hair and Grey eyes.

Something about her: She likes architecture, volleyball and mythology.

Family: Two brothers. Half-brothers actually. Bob and Mathew. Her dad, Frederick and her step-mom, Isabel, she tells her everything.

Status: Single (**A/N :**for now)

Thalia Grace

Age: 16

Features: Short black punk-styled hair and electric blue eyes.

Something about her: She likes rock music and hates heights and school. DO NOT PISS HER OFF.

Family: She has a twin brother, Jason.

Status: Single.

Piper Elizabeth Mclean

Age: 16

Features: Short brown, choppy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Something about her: She likes….and does pretty much everything. Especially theatre and cook.

Family: She's Selena's half-sister.

Status: I don't know yet, she spends a lot of time with Jason lately…. What do you think?

Selena Beauregard

Age: 16

Features: Long-curly black hair with light blue eyes.

Something about her: She likes shopping, gossip and match-making as much as she loves the titanic and the vow. She hates sports because one time she broke a nail playing basket. At last she also hates not knowing something.

Family: She's Piper's half-sister.

Status: Come on! She's a match-maker! Don't you think she's already got a match for herself?

Juniper Hardwood

Age: 16

Features: Brownish to blondish hair and green eyes.

Something about her: She loves nature, color green, pandas and hates bad boys.

Status: In a relationship with Grover Underwood.

Rachel Elizabeth Dear

Age: 16

Features: Ginger-curly hair ( she often irons them) and green eyes.

Something about her: She likes shopping, arts, gossiping and flirting. She hates it when someone tries to ruin her plans.

Status: Single, just got out of a relationship. (**A/N **More info about that on the following chapters)

Clarisse de Rue

Age: 16

Features: Brown, dark hair and faint green eyes.

Something about her: She likes sports and hates shopping. Champion of the sport king boxing. She's a loyal friend.

Status: Single, but something is going on between her and Chris but I'm not telling you anything! You just have to read and find out.

**The Boys**

Percy Jackson

Age: 16

Features: Jet-black, raven hair with sea-green eyes.

Something about him: He likes swimming, loves blue food and doesn't really adore heights. He also is the hottest boy in the school.

Family: He's a mama's boy J his mother's name is Sally and his step-dad's Paul. He also has a brother, named Klaus, two years older than him. He doesn't really talk much about him. ( **A/N: **He will play a great role in the following chapters).

Status: Single

Nico di Angelo

Age: 16

Features: Unknown features. The guy is like Perry in Phineas and Ferb. Only there they say "Hey, where's Perry?" and here they say "Where the heck is Nico now?!" .No I'm just messing with you! He has black hai and eyes often said to look like the midnight sky.

Something about him: (**A/N: **He's one of my fav characters) He's kind of Emo but the cool kind. With the exception of his friends, he's very difficult to reach or get to know. But he's very loyal.

Family: His sister, Bianca di Angelo, is in college and engaged

Status: Single

Jason Grace

Age: 16

Features: Blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Something about him: He's way better student than Thalia. He likes football and Piper! He's a great friend and hates backstabbers.

Family: Thalia's twin brother.

Status: I don't think "Single" is the word but I don't think "In a relationship" is either. **(A/N: **Hey! What do you think if I bring the love triangle Jason/Piper/Reyna in my story? Tell me in your reviews!)

Leo Valdez

Age: 16

Features: Brown curly hair and reddish to brownish eyes ( **A/N : **like fire!)

Something about him: Likes lame jokes ( kidding), fireworks, lighters, he's the funny one nad the prankster of the school. Some might say he's hot too! (**A/N:** Ha! Hot stuff! Remember?)

Status: Single

Grover Underwood

Age: 16

Features: Light brown hair and brown eyes.

Something about him: Loves nature, cries in movies.

Status: In a relationship, I don't know why.

Charles Beckendorf

Age: 17

Features: Light brown hair and deep green eyes.

Something about him: The definition of HOT! Likes crafting and football.

Status: In a relationship with Selena.

Chris Rodriguez

Age: 16

Features: Ginger hair, brown eyes.

Something about him: Likes football and Clarisse.

Status: Single

Luke Castellian

Age: 16

Features: Blond, medium hair and blue eyes.

Something about him: 2nd hottest boy in the school. A bit of a player. He likes football, track and field, his friends and… girls. He's the "Barnie" one (How I met your mother).

Status: I don't know. He changes girls like blouzes.

Klaus Jackson

Age: 18

Features: Unknown. None has met him yet, but rumor has it he's smockin' hot! He'll appear later in the story.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and it helped you get the chracters more! Thanks for reading! Chapter 7 will be up soon! Oh and i have a question for you to answer! Which one was your favourite? And do you want the love triangle to exist in my story too?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Missed me? I present to you chapter 7 and you better cheer or else! -silence- OH COME ON! Just a little cheer? Pwease? -silence- FINE! all rights to R.R Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth's POV

Have I ever told you how amazing Thalia's house is? No? Well it's pretty awesome and huge too! And I'm standing right in front of it thinking all kinds of questions a usual wimp would ask itself.

'What if Rachel is in there? What if I get to another fight with Percy? Or even Rachel? What if my friends side with her?' that's the kind of thoughts that ran into my idiotic head.

"Come on Annabeth! Stop being a wimp! You can do this! Just press the damn doorbell!" I told myself but my body didn't seem to agree.

Just then, my phone rung and the caller ID showed Thalia's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you planning to come in or you're gonna stay in there for the rest of the night? You know I'm your best friend and I love you, but standing in front of my door making that weird thinking face of yours really creeps me out." She said and I felt my face heat up.

"Can you see me?" I asked praying that I wasn't looking as red as Animal from the Muppets show.

"Obviously! And let me tell you, that red color on your cheeks really fits your outfit!" she said laughing.

"How sweet of you to tell me!" I said

"Anyway, are you going to come in?!"

"Are you the only one who can see me?" _Wow, I just spoke like a ghost ._

"Yes Casper, I'm the only one" she said **(A/N: You know Casper right? That little cartoon ghost that used to be on Tv.).**

"Can you come out for a minute?"

"Sure" she said hung up.

~*~*~*~*LINE BREAK~*~*~*~

"Is it too late to cancel?" I asked Thalia giving her a nervous smile. We were sitting in a bench in her house's back yard.

"Not unless you want me to kill you it isn't." she said smiling innocently at me.

"Why?"

"I'm just not feeling very well" I said trying to look at anything but her. Like she's not going to find out! She knows me better than me!

"Oh Annie, Annie, Annie…." She said shaking her head "You are really an open book, aren't you?" she smirked at me "Spill!" she said shoving my shoulder.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little nervous that Rachel might be there. By the way, is Rachel in there?" I asked hoping the answer was 'no'. Not with my luck, it wouldn't.

"Yes she is. And damn! She is really starting to get on my nerves! All the sweetness and the cuteness! It's sickening even Selena is better than her!" she paused "Please don't tell her I said that."

"Oh. My. Gods!" I said laughing.

"What? Did I sit on something? Did they blow up my house?" she said turning her face from the bench to her house.

"No! It's just that I can't believe the Great Thalia Grace can't handle a girl like Rachel!" I said smirking at her. "What has the world come to?"

"Really? You wanna go there? OK let's go there! Ten seconds ago you were telling me that you're too nervous that Rachel will be here to came in to my house and I AM the wimp?!" she snapped.

"Oh come on Thalia! We all know I'm the weakest link of the group! I'm the weak, careless, sensitive girl that everyone can make fun of." I said looking at the sky.

"Cut the crap Annabeth! We all know how evil you are! You can practically send the devil back to hell!" she said glaring at me.

"Ok, maybe that was an act but I don't know….. I fear that if I'll go in there I'll get into a fight with Rachel and Percy and make myself look like a paranoid bitch .Exactly like she wants me to be." I said putting my face in my palms.

"I promise you that if he even DARES to say something bad about you, I'm going to make sure that he won't be able to have children in the future." She said and I smiled in my hands.

"Ok and I promise that if you go against Rachel I'm right behind you. No. Literally. I'm RIGHT behind you. That girl is dangerous." I said and I heard her laugh.

"Ok. It's a deal"

"Deal. Now let's go have some fun!"

* * *

_Ok that was chapter 7! Thanks for your reviews guys! You really make my day! I love you all! _


	9. Author's note (Sorry!)

Hey guys i know that you all hate author's notes, at least i do but i really want to ask you something. You know that it's my first fanfic so i'm really counting on your reviews and opinions so i want to ask you . Am i taking this story too slow? Like, do you like where you are for chapter 7 or you would want to have more by now? Just tell me and if you all or at least most of you feel like i am taking the story too slow then i'll make it go faster.

Thanks guys and please review cause i'm kind of lost here!


	10. Chapter 8

** Hey guys! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! Firstly my pc was broken and secondly i had a serious writer's block so i had to take some very... let's say desperate desisions... I promise their not going to last and the next chapter will be very fan to read! Thanks for your patience now enjoy! All rights to R.R**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Thalia's POV

We were in Thalia's living room listening to Luke's greatest 'hits', and believe me it wasn't pretty. Half of us were just disgusted by his lack of self-esteem or decency and the other half had taken interest in the movie 'Pride and Prejudice' **(A/N: Btw awesome movie! You should check it out I am currently reading the book and as far as I read the book is a-mazing!)** that was playing on TV.

I was sitting on the floor with Rachel, my former girlfriend **(A/N: Don't freak out! Not gonna last! The truth is that as I told you I had writer's block so I decided to do something stupid to catch up with the story's pace)** , by my side. Now I know what you're thinking ' Percy is Rachel's boyfriend? When did that happen?' and the truth is that it was kind of unexpected and let's say 'spontaneous' for me too. It just jump from nowhere. I'm still a little confused about it but this is normal! … right?

_2 hours ago _

The school's bell had rung and I was heading home. With Rachel. Normally I walk home with Annabeth, our houses are on the same neighborhood, but I assumed that she was still mad at me. So when Rachel said she lived a couple of blocks away and suggested walking with her instead I thought '_What the heck'_

We were walking in silence, awkward silence to be exact. And when Rachel stopped walking I turned to her with a look full of questions, wonder and desperation for the start of conversation.

"Are you still mad?" she asked me

"No! Why would I be mad?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't bring up the lunch scene.

I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Me and Annabeth rarely fought and when we did it wasn't pretty for either of us. Personally, my mood dropped 4 levels and I did stupid things. Don't get excited, not the usual get drunk and _do_ stupid things. Mostly make stupid decisions.

For example the last time we fought I ended up accepting the invitation for Susan's party. To explain, Annabeth is the kind of girl that sees through you so when there's a girl situation like that she knows if I should press accept or decline. In this case I pressed accept and I ended up on a room, similar with a dollhouse, full of make up and dressed in a blue dress. Let's just say that it was a night I wish but unfortunately never forget.

This is a similar case.

"Look I know lunch didn't turn out as you wanted it to and I'm sorry. It was my fault." She said looking down.

"It's okay! Really! It wasn't your fault." I smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? The whole school addresses you and Annabeth as the unbreakable 'couple' . I come here for one minute and the title is ruined! Oh Gods! I'm a mess!" she said putting her face on her palms.

I reached for her hand.

"Don't ever say that. Ever. I'm sure she'll come around and when she does we'll try that lunch thing again okay?" I said and went for a hug.

"P-percy… D-don't." she said shifting away from me.

"Don't what?" I asked. Now completely confused.

She's been acting weird these last days and I can't really understand why. She hesitates when I touch her and stutters sometimes. _D-did I do something wrong? Oh Gods? Am I not being a good enough friend?_ I really don't know her yet so i can't really tell what she's thinking, but from all I learnt from the few weeks I know her, most of the time she's like an open book. So it's kind of weird seeing her so closed to herself. It makes me worry.

"Hold my hand…. Try to hug me….. it's just t-too m-much" she said looking anywhere but me. _Huh?_

"Why? What are you talking about?" I asked frowning _Talk about weird!_

"P-percy…. I k-kind of… I kind of like you. A lot." She said blushing.

_Say what now?_ Wait! Why am I not saying that out loud?

"Say what now?"

We stayed quiet for a while. Standing opposite from its other trying to find out what to say to ease the atmosphere… Oh wait a minute! I know what she means!

"I like you too." I say and quickly add " You know. As a friend"

"Percy. I think you don't get the point." She chuckled. " I like-like you. You know, more than friends stuff." She said.

"Um… I am not quite sure how to respond to that" I _said_.

Now let's see what was going on in my head.

_Oh my Gods! I am freaking out! Where's Annabeth when you need her?! Do you think she'll be mad if I call her? Oh what am I saying?! Wake up Perce there's nothing to think about! You and Rachel are just… what? What are we really? That's a good question…. I should call Annabeth! No! God life is a bitch!_

"Percy I know. Believe me. Story of my life! I try to be friends with a guy, next think I know I'm in love with him! Ugh! What's wrong with me?" she whisper shouted.

"No! Rachel don't say that! Wait… did you just in _love_?"

"I don't recall saying that" she said looking anywhere but me. _Yeah right! _

"Look Rachel I really like you! I do! I don't know if it is the friendly like or the more than friends but I do. I just don't want to rush into a relationship that I'm not sure it's going to work. I really don't want ending up hurting you." I say with my voice more calm than I was. _Wow Perce! Good job! _

"Percy please let's give it a try! I know it can work!" flashing me a wide, bright smile.

"Rachel i.." I never got to say what I wanted. Mostly because I didn't remember. Cause something unexpected happened then. She kissed me.

_Ha! She kissed me. Rachel…. Kissed me…. OH MY GOD! Rachel kissed me! Great now what do I do? Does that mean anything? It's a pretty good kiss I won't lie but…. Ok first of all something must be seriously wrong with me. I'm talking to my self so for a start I should start behaving like a normal person._

"Tell me you didn't feel anything and I promise I'll never mention it again." She said but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was too surprised by the kiss. But the truth is I was still confused. I didn't know what I felt.

Remember when I told you that when I fight with Annabeth I kind of rush into things without thinking? That was one of those times.

"This. Will never work" I said and kissed her. **(A/N: TVD scene! Matt/Caroline)**

_End of flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted by Rachel.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she whispered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

" About you and me. Is this too much for you?"

"What? No! I just zoned out that's all."

"Oh ok. When will you tell the guys?" She asked. She seemed in a rush for some reason.

"I was thinking that it would be better to tell them tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this night ok?"

"Ok I guess…" she smiled at me but for some reason I could see a trace of disappointment in her eyes.

Just then, the front door opened and two girls appeared. Thalia and Annabeth.

"Hey guys! Look who decided to show up!" she said earning a glare from Annabeth.

"What?! I introduce with such an amazing way and you glare at me? Shame on you Annabeth! Shame!" she says and we start laughing.

"hey guys! How's it going?" she says smiling.

"Hey Annie! Come sit here!" said Selena patting the empty sit next to hers.

"I've got some very interesting things about the No.1 Hollywood couple! It has very juicy details!" she said winking. _Girls!_ _I'll never understand the way they're thinking! They're sooo confusing!_

"Yeah..no! Sorry honey but Annabeth is gonna sit next to me" said Luke " She didin't get to hear my amazing story unlike all of you. So come here sweetheart, let me blow your mind." He said smirking.

"Sorry guys but Annabeth is going to sit next to me and Percy" said Thalia and I felt Rachel tense. "Why? Because you people are weird with capital W. Yep! I think that covers it! What do you think Annabeth?"

"I'm fine with that" she said and smiled at me. Yes! She's not mad! Wel… for …. Now…. When she learns about me and RED she's gonna bury me alive! That's actually one of the main reasons I want to tell them tomorrow.

"Hey Percy!"she said sitting next to me. Then she notices Rachel and sits a little farther.

"Oh. Hey Rachel." She said flashing her a polite smile… _awkward!_

"Hey" said Rachel without looking at her. _Rude much RED?!_

"Ok guys! Let's start the game" said Selena and that's when things got interesting

* * *

Ha ha! Please don't kill me i'm innocent! Actually not so much but i promise it's going to last 1-2 chapters. Thank you and i love you!


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey... so sorry for the 3 month gap! It's just that i had some family issues and exams so i didn't have time! Anyway! I realised that i don't make big enough chapters so i wanted to thank all of you that didnt give up the story with a bigger one! Oh and some of you were confused on who was talking on the previous chapter! I had started to write a Thalia's POV but i changed my mind and made a Percy one. I just forgot to change the name! **

**So here it is! I hope you like it! I have my doubts!**

**All rights to R.R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Percy's POV

"Okay" Nico said "Hmmmm… Thalia! Truth or Dare?"

"Why do you even ask when you already know the answer? Dare of course!" she stated cooly.

"Oh you're so gonna regret saying dare!" said Nico flashing a smile full of meaning. _Uh-oh…._

"Do your best Death-Breath! But know this! None could ever brake Thalia the Great's spirit and _you_ won't be the first!" she pointed at him smirking.

- 1 minute later –

"What?!" yelled an extremely angry Thalia "You're kidding right?! I can't do this! I _won't_ do this!" she glared at Nico.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" said a smirking Luke " Are you-are you backing up?" he raised an eyebrow at Thalia while at the other end of the room Juniper, Annabeth and Grover were trying to wake up an unconscious Leo.

"Don't be silly! Of course not! Give me the phone!" she snatched the phone from Nico's hands, sighed and typed a number. The room went quiet for a while.

"Yeah… Hallo? Dad. Is that you?" she sighed defeated.

"Yeah dad everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that…" she swallowed hard and miserably glanced at Luke and Nico who seemed to enjoy every minute of her 'torment'.

"M-me a-and m-my b-boyfriend, Leo, **(A/N:** he's not her boyfriend it's part of the dare.) … yes the Leo that caught his pants on fire…. Yeah I know that's low dad…. Anyway! I just wanted to tell you that we're …. Taking things to the next level….. we've already kissed dad… the… _ultimate_ level" she said while turning redder by the second.

_Oh Nico is in sooo much trouble!_

After a moment of silence, Thalia literally explode.

"Ha! Gotcha! Kidding! We're playing truth or dare! It was Nico's idea! Ok, Love u! bye!" she said in one breath and hung up.

We looked at her and then burst out laughing. Everyone except Nico, who somehow looked paler than usual.

"Y-you t-told h-him that it w-was MY IDEA?!" he whisper yelled and his voice pitched like a little girl's, which made us laugh even harder.

"Serves you right dead boy" smirked Thalia.

"Dead boy? Really?" he raised an eyebrow at her._ Oh he's just clueless._

"It's true" she smiled innocently. _Uh-oh. _"It suits you"

"Why?" asked a confused Nico. _Oh boy!_

"Cause you'll be one soon!" yelled my oh so loving cousin, and started chasing him.

_Should have seen it coming pal. Should have seen it coming._

_LINE BREAK _

_**(A/N**__: _Annabeth Eckermann :_line break is used when you've got nothing else to say and you want to change scenes. Thanks for reading btw J)_

Tired of waiting Thalia to stop chasing Nico, we decided to continued playing.

"Ok….. Who's turn is it?" asked Rachel and I gaped at her.

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"This is the first thing you've said in almost an hour!" I say and congratulate her.

"It's a progress. But don't expect anything more. I'm still trying to get used to your friends"

I opened my mouth to protest but Selena interrupted me.

"Ok….I'll start! Rachel! Truth or dare?" she said with a sly smile. I give her a look saying – I'm watching you- but she just winked it off.

Annabeth on the other hand looked puzzled and worried. She knew as well as I did that when it comes to Selena whatever you pick isn't going to be pretty.

In this case, the truth would probably be used as a gossip title and the dare as a comedy video on YouTube.

"It's in my name honey. Rachel. Elizabeth. Dear!" said an for-some-reason annoyed Rachel and Selena's smile grew bigger.

Annabeth and I gulped. **(A/N**: the dare is somewhat lame but I needed a way to lead the story to the …. Main event)

"Ok then. Rachel, I want you to… pick someone from here and go into the closet with him. It's like 7 minutes to heaven. Unless it's a girl then it's not."

_That's easy. I thought. _

_WAIT! That's waaay too easy!_

I got up to protest but what Rachel said next socked me too much to speak or even move for that matter.

"I pick Annabeth" she said sending a friendly smile at her.

Annabeth suddenly seemed tense. But why would she?

"What? Why? Oh nothing ever goes according to plan!" Said Selena and threw her hands in the air from exasperation. We made a little laugh at that.

Annabeth looked confused, something you rarely see, and with eyes full of curiocity and what was that? Was that…. _Fear?_

"Ok let's go" she finally said and followed Rachel to the closet leaving us staring at them in awe.

"Why do I have this crazy feeling that this isn't going to end well?" said Clarisse.

"All of us do" said chris.

"Oh come on guys! Maybe she just wanted to make friends with her and she was too shy to do it in front of us" said Piper who had just come into the room accompanied by Jason who was a few steps back.

Thalia crossed her arms and tried but epicly failed to put on a serious face.

"Where have you two been? I haven't seen you in a while" she said clearly amused by Piper's messy hair and flashed cheeks.

Jason crossed his arms. "What do you mean? We've been here the whole time." He said with a serious face like he was stating a fact.

"Really? I didn't seen you. Did you guys?" I said smirking to the others. They all said nodded no smiling.

"Well we never left!" said Piper in defense.

"So…." joined Luke " the messy hair and the shirt that's inside out _just _happened?" He asked and we started laughing leaving a flashed Piper and an annoyed Jason glaring at us.

"Oh guys! Stop lying to us! Didn't you learn anything these past years?" laughed Grover.

When we stopped laughing Juniper asked the question that apparently neither of them could answer.

"So are you guys together now?" she squealed excitedly.

"Yes!... No!... We don't know…." Sighed Piper looking away from us.

"That's the three options" said Nico

"The thing is" said Jason "We kissed a couple of days ago and we've been trying…. To have 'the talk' for a while now but…. We realized that….we hate the talk!"

"Yeah! The talk sucks!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, news flash! You have to have it sooner or later. Go to Thalia's room, discuss it, then write your answer to a sheet of paper and If I like what I see you're ok." Said Juniper in a matter-of-factly way.

"No! We won't! We aren't even serious!" said Jason.

"Yeah! We're just doing this for fun!" pleaded Piper.

"So are you,like, friends with benefits now?" asked an amused Luke.

"What? No!" they said blushing .

"So let me get this straight." I said

" You are meeting secretely for almost two weeks just to make out but you're neither a couple nor friends. Am I getting this right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Friends with benefits is the only thing I got for you kiddos" smirked Thalia.

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS" they shouted and we started laughing at their frustration.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth's POV

When I heard her say my name I felt my heart starting to get jumpy and, I don't think it was from joy. What does she want anyway? She could have picked anyone! And I mean it. ANYONE! From Clarisse to Beckendorf, though I think that if she picked Charles, Selena would literally kill her. And even… even Percy!

Why would she pick me?!

Why do I have this strange feeling that this isn't going to end well?

Oh well! What do I have to lose?

"Ok let's go" I said with an unnaturally shaky voice and followed Rachel to the closet.

_Oh! Did I mentioned that in this closet no one can hear you? (__**A/N**__: Lame I know! Well, it's all I got so… sue me!) No? Well no one can! _

_Oh my Gods! She's going to kill me isn't she? I'm going to die! _

_Agh! This is stupid! Come on Annabeth! Be a man! She didn't even help with the drinks because she was afraid she'll brake nail or that her nail polish will be ruined! You got this!_

The door closed and I found myself stuck in a closet with my so-called, enemy thinking of ways she could kill me!

"So…" I started awkwardly " How have you been Rachel?"

"Cut the crap Annabeth" she said glaring at me.

And. Here. We. Go.

"I know what you're doing" she said folding her arms to her chest.

Suddenly all my fear and awkwardness was replaced with anger and irritation.

_That girl never stops does she? What did I do this time anyway?_

_"_You're kidding right? What did I do now?!" I said staring at her in disbelief.

"You know it's one thing to start a fight with me before you have even met me and another to throw your pathetic little self at my boyfriend" she said glaring at me.

_Okay it's official! This young lady is delusional!_

"Whoah! _I_ started a fight with you miss 'you scratched my prada shoes'? And excuse me?! I'm the pathetic one here?! I mean seriously!"

I glare at her and she simply nodded. _God how she pushes my buttons! She's a little….. wait what?!_

"W-wait… D-did you j-just say your b-boyfriend?" I asked staring in utter disbelief and she laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that. You're not that bright are ya? Yes, to answer your question, I did say that. You know…." she said smirking.

"Percy can be easily persuaded to do things. A lovestrucked face with a little desperation and Percy was all mine!" she said mine like he was now some king of property of hers.

I felt my hands start shaking. I hid them behind me.

"Why would I care about that?" I asked like it was something I heard everyday.

_Oh but my dear Annie you do care!_ Said my inner goddess

_Oh shut up! Who asked you anyway?!_

Oh Great! Now I'm talking to myself! Way to go Annabeth!

"Don't you?" she smirked and, honestly, all I wanted to do was to turn into an elephant and sit on her just to wipe that deadly smirk off her freckled ,full of unneeded make-up, face. God what did I ever do to her? She just met me for heaven's sake! A couple of hours ago as a matter of fact!

"Listen how this is going to go. You're going to stay away from me and Percy and act like nothing happened between us today! Like we are friends! Only, I'll still hate you! I am not going to have an amateur steal my date to the prom, so you better keep a 5 feet distance from Percy until then."

I glared at her.

What was her problem? I mean if she had just apologized to me and told me that she and Percy where going out, I would have even gave her my blessing!

Ok…. Maybe not my blessing…..

I kind of, sort of found out that I have a few …. Tiny, little ….f-feelings about Percy.

Nothing serious! Just a tiny bit of a crush ….. I think …

The important thing is! That she can't just threaten me like that and expect me to cave without a fight! And a cocky answer!

"And what if I don't?" I said leaning closer to her so she could see the hurricane that was going on in my stormy grey eyes.

"I'll make you regret it! Big time!" she glared back.

"How?" I said smirking.

_Wow! Old dynamic Annabeth is out baby! And she's ready to play!_ *wink*

"How will a girl as tiny as you! Dressed like, excuse my language, a streetwalker and painted like a clown, will make a girl such as myself regret something? Cause, from where _I_ see it you're the unprotected little girl (cough*bitch* cough) and I'm the one wasting my time with my friends listening to your stupid little threats! So please! Enlighten me! How are you planning to stop me?" I said firmly.

At that very moment I felt so proud of myself that I could possibly fly!

And.. my inner goddess was dressed in a cheerleader costume chanting _"Go! Go! Annabeth! Suck it! Suck it! Rachel!"_

She just smirked.

"Did you know that your dad works for my daddy? Surprised? Yeah.. I did my research." _Stalker much?_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well….. one of my dad's employers was supposed to go to London for one year in business trip but, his wife was diagnosed with cancer the last minute, so the job is open for offers. A Good job and one far away from here. So… how would you like it if I told my dad that your dad is available? He would give your dad the offer and as he would not be able to resist the offer you would be in a plane to London by next week. How would you like that Annabeth?" she said cocking and eyebrow at me.

My eyes widened.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Even my inner goddess was still trying to pick her jaw from the ground.

I was officially defeated. So much for self-confidence.

If my dad took the job I would have to leave all of my friends.

"Game over Annabeth. I won. Don't be surprised. I always do. Ask the girls in my previous school." She said and stepped out of the closet.

I was shaking like a fish out of water. I had fallen. Hard.

"Are you coming or what?" I heard her call.

"C-coming!" I shuddered and cursed myself for giving her the pleasure to hear me like that.

When I caught up with her she raised her head and I could see in her eyes the glory of a champion. How does she do that?

My inner goddess was by now eating chocolate and crying from defeat.

She didn't help at all!

"Now remember. You and I are friends and you're happy to hear about me and Percy. Screw it up or tell something to your little punk freak friend and you're gone!"

"Her name is Thalia" I glared.

"Talia , Maya! She's a freak either way! Oh and keep your anger for your pillow _Wise Girl_" she laughed at the last one and I just wanted to smack her so hard her cheek would turn the same colour as her hair.

My inner goddess **(A/N**: how should I name her by the way? I think I'm gonna keep her for a while and I need a name! Any suggestions?) was now fuming like crazy.

"Now let's go! I have a boyfriend to get back to!" she smirked and walked into the living room.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

Okay that was it! And because i know that all of you have waited a long time to see a percabeth moment next chapter there's a little extra with percabeth's first kiss! From thalia's POV! I repeat! EXTRA! don't expect Thalia POV from the beginning of the chapter! Anyway thanks a lot for not giving up on the story and for the new follows and reviews! If you want to ask anything about the story and it's course just review or PM me!


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys i'm back! So here's the double chapter i promised. I'm not going to say anything else just please review guys i really need to know your opinions. All rights to R.R. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Annabeth's POV

When we entered the living room, sudden silence spread through the room. All eyes were on us.

I felt a hint of red appearing in my cheeks.

_Great. I hate being the centre of attention._

After a few seconds of absolute awkwardness, Thalia decided to take the lead.

"So is everything okay?" she asked warily.

It sounded like she asked both of us but I knew that the question was directed to me. I opened my mouth to say something but Rachel beat me to it.

"Oh, yes! It's more than okay! It's wonderful! Annabeth and I sorted things out and now we're friends! Right Annabeth?" she asked smiling at me and put a hand around my shoulders squeezing them, showing me that it was time I did my part of the deal or she would do hers.

"Yeah!" I said with… excitement….

"Rachel is actually pretty fun to hang around once you get to know her!" I said.

"And….. you learnt that by spending 7 minutes with her in a closet?" asked an obviously confused Nico.

"Yeah? Why is it so strange? Do you know how many things can you learn about a person in 7 minutes? A lot!" I said defensively.

Rachel shoved my shoulder slightly showing me it was time for part two of the deal.

I just sooo wanted to kill Rachel right now.

I sighed.

"Oh. By the way, Rachel told me that Percy and she are dating now too!" I said forcing a smile.

I watched as Percy's eyes widened.

The others just stared at him like he was some kind of alien.

In a way, I was kind of enjoying this.

Oh yeah now I have to show that I'm happy for them.

I was never a great actress.

"Good job Seaweed Brain! I never thought she would fall for your….. moves." I said smirking and he glared.

Rachel stomped onto my foot.

Ouch!

You don't step on someone while wearing 8 inch heals!

"Also…" I said wincing from pain….. and annoyance!

"I'm happy for you" I said forcing a grin.

Percy's eyes narrowed.

_Man! You are a terrible actress!_

Shut up! Not. The time!

Beside him I found a frowning Thalia.

Well now I'm screwed!

"Umm….. guys? You know what?" said Thalia sitting up.

"Why don't we play that 7 minutes to heaven that Selena was talking about! I'll start! Though I don't promise heaven" she said glaring at me.

_Oh you're beyond screwed! You're dead my dear girl!_

Ok you're not making this easy!

"Annabeth."

"My room. Now." She said dragging me by the wrist into the closet leaving everyone else staring me with pity in their eyes. _They_ even knew I was in trouble.

"Ok talk." Said Thalia closing the door of her room.

When you enter Thalia's room you feel like you're entering a rock temple. The walls are dark mauve and black and their filled with posters of kiss, my chemical romance, 30 seconds to mars, bon jovi etc. Oh yeah. You can't hear anything outside this room either. It's like the closet.

You see, Thalia is, as you know, into rock music and her parents don't like it so they isolated the room to not hear it.

"There's nothing to talk about. We talked things out and now we're good." I said playing with one of Thalia's Jared Letto figures.

(A/N: Oh yeah! I forgot! Here are the outfits of the girls:

Thalia: cgi/set?id=83576814

Rachel: cgi/set?id=83579592

Selena: cgi/set?id=83580425

Annabeth: cgi/set?id=83581057

Juniper: cgi/set?id=83581686

Piper: cgi/set?id=83583414

Clarissa: cgi/set?id=83582775

I hope I captured the looks. I was stuck in the website 40 minutes searching!)

"Oh don't even try Annabeth! I know you to well to believe the things you said in there! 5 minutes ago you were bagging me not to come just so you won't see her here and now you're suddenly best friends? I don't buy it! Just tell me what's wrong Annabeth! Please?"

"I can't! It's…" a knock on the door interrupted my sentence.

"Girls? It's Silena, Piper, Juniper and Clarisse. Can we come in?"

I shook my head but Thalia just smirked.

"Come in girls" she said and they entered.

_Oh great Thalia! Thanks a lot!_

"Hey what's going on?" asked a worried Juniper.

"Yeah the game is named _7_ minutes to heaven and it's already been 10!" said Selena.

Thalia just rolled her eyes at her.

"Something's up between Annabeth and Rachel and sweet Annabeth here doesn't seem like she's going to tell me what." She said glaring at me.

Normal people, you know, people that aren't us, would normally run like hell when Thalia glared at them but I knew better than to give her the pleasure.

But for the record, Thalia's glaring is a heck of a lot intimidating.

"Leave her to me." Said Silena.

I gulped.

_Oh come on! Anyone! Anyone but her! _

_Maybe her petite figure is fooling most of the boys in town but I know her too well! She's the devil! _

"Annabeth. Darling." She said smiling at me sweetly.

_Like that's going to make me feel better! I'm telling you! She surely has something on me! _

"You know how your diary from when you were 13 disappeared for a while? Yeah… well, I had taken it." She says and suddenly I have the urge to faint.

You see, at the age of 13 I had this enormous crush on Luke and believe me, I know what you're thinking. 'What! that jerk?' well he wasn't always like that. Well, at least not as bad. He was always the flirt of the group, but high school turned him from a simple flirt to a full gear player.

Anyway, since I was 13 and shy, I wrote all my….. _emotions _in this diary cause honestly, I felt like I was going to explode! And now I know that Silena has seen all those embarrassing things I wrote!

You know, things like _Oh today he was wearing a v-neck purple shirt and his sand-blond hair was blazing in the air! Oh god what wouldn't I give to be in his strong, muscular arms right now! _

Or something like _Every time he smiles I feel my legs shaking and my heart melt! Oh what's that feeling? Is it love? Cause I'm sure as hell falling from cloud 9 whenever I see him!_

Agh! I was pathetic! I just want to find a time-machine, travel back to that moment and slap myself hard on the face!

I wish that earth could just split in two and swallow me!

"I see you get my point." Smiled Silena and Thalia smirked.

Unfortunately, for me, Silena wasn't done yet.

"Anyway, I made a copy of it, before putting back to its place, I made a copy of it in case I ever need it. You know. For blackmail and these sort of things. So. Are you going to tell us what's going on now? Or do I have to read _certain _things to a _certain _ someone?"

From corner of my eye I could see Clarisse leaning on Thalia's desk and trying but oh so epically failing to control her laughter.

Pfft! Some friend she is! I bet she has read my diary too!

I was between two choises.

Tell the girls the truth and risk departing for England the next week.

Or.

Don't tell them at all and make a fool of myself in front of the guys while Silena reads them my PTIVATE thoughts from when I was thirteen.

Gee! What should I choose?!

_If I was you I would tell them. The hades with England! This is Luke we're talking about! He would hold it against you for the rest of your life! England or not!_

Ok first.

Would you stop talking?! You making me feel like a crazy person!

_Honey, that's the reason of my existence! *wink*_

Oh shut up! But…. You kind of have a point.

The hades with England! Luke is by far worst!

"Fine!" I said finally.

"I'll tell you! But I'm going to be in serious trouble because of you! Where is Rachel anyway?"

" Well after you left with Thalia, the boys dragged Percy in the kitchen for interrogation, as Leo puts it. But we managed to convince Jason to stay and keep an eye on Rachel while we come here and see what's going on." Said Piper, who seemed rather annoyed by the idea.

I decided to ask her about it later.

So I told them everything. From our little meeting in the school's hallway, something that Thalia already knew, to the closet "deal".

When I was done I could see dozens of feelings on their eyes.

Happy was not one of them.

"She threatened to sent you away?!" Piper yelled.

"And called me Maya?!" Thalia shrieked in disgust.

"What's wrong with Maya?" asked Juniper.

"It just sounds wrong! So freaking wrong!" said Thalia shaking her head in disgust.

We shared a couple of laughs on that.

"But seriously." Said Silena

"she threatened to send you away? On who's authority?"

"Her Father's. His my dad's boss and apparently she's daddy's little girl!" I said mockingly.

That's when Clarisee joined the conversation.

"Awww she's a daddy's girl!" she said with the excitement of a five year old.

Then her face got serious.

"I hate daddy's girls."

"Hey!" said Piper.

"I'm a daddy's girl and I'm proud of it!"

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? It has its perks"

"Anyway." Said Thalia. "What's the plan?"

"What plan?" I ask.

"You know. How do we stop her?" she says like it's so obvious.

"There's no plan guys. It's like she said. I just stay away."

"Why?" asked Juniper.

"Because I have no choice! Anyway, she just wants percy because his popular and he's the swimming captain. She'll probably break up with him after the prom to gain popularity. Then everything we'll be back to normal." I said and then I understand how stupid I sound.

"So your plan is to let Percy fall for this girl and watch her break his heart just because of a little threat miss Red gave you?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes! I mean.. no! I don't know! It's not that easy! She has the power to send me away guys! Sure! Maybe the job would be a great opportunity for my dad but _ my _ life would be ruined!" I said and could feel tears reaching my eyes.

"You think I want to see him being manipulated and then heartbroken? His my best friend! I-I just don't have a choice!"

Silena pulled me into a hug and I let my guard down. I started crying.

"Don't worry Annie. We'll find a way. We always do. We're all best friends after all." Said Thalia giving me a hug.

"Don't count me in" Said Clarisse looking away.

"Clarisse!" said Juniper.

"Alright! Alright!"

* * *

**So that was the chapter. I kind of found myself on the verge of mentioning the stoll brothers and Katie now and then. What do you think? Should I bring them into the story or not? Anyway I noticed we are at 55 reviews and the story has 5000 views! Whoah! Thanks guys! **

**Now here's the extra part I promised last chapter! This is for allen r! Thanks for your support!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

_It's been almost 2 weeks since the sleep over in my house, which by the way was kind of awkward from everything that happened._

_When we got out of my room, I tried to get some info from Nico about the 'interrogation' in the kitchen, but I didn't get much._

_Agh! Stupid guy code!_

_Anyway, after that we watched a movie and here and then I could see Rachel shouting daggers at Annabeth and at the same time Percy giving her (Annabeth I mean) worried looks._

_I mean seriously! What the hades? Don't ask. It's an inside joke we have._

_We're kinda obsessed with Greek gods and stuff. We're actually descendants of greek people so… you get the point._

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain owl face.

"Hey! Earth to Thalia! Did you hear what I said?" she said snapping me back to the present and waving her hands in front of my face like I was some kind of brain damaged kid that didn't know what was happening around it.

We were currently at the school's hallway heading towards our lockers to get our stuff. Classes had ended and we were planning to go to my place and hang out for a while, since it was Friday.

"What did you say again?" I said blinking.

She gave me a worried look but I shrugged it off.

"I said, couch Hedge announced today that the volley ball team will be competing against Walnick's High school of Arts! That school's sports team always come first at all the competitions, so if we win them at volley ball we will build an amazing reputation for our team and school!" she said jumping up and down.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Annabeth, to tell you the truth, excited too because in that school's volley ball team there are some snobby girls I'd like to see crying for their mommas. But, I can't help but think that she's excited for another reason too.

"I honestly hope you make those girls run home crying! But first things first. Is that relief I see written all over your face my dear Annabeth?" I ask.

She suddenly looks nervous. Ha gotcha!

"W-what? Re-relief? W-why would you think that?" she says laughing nervously.

"Oh I don't know so why don't _you_ tell me?"

Then it strikes me and I give Annabeth a glare.

"Wait a minute there! When are the training sessions?" I ask but honestly I think I already know the answer.

"Oh well, you know….. English with Mr. Blofis, History with Mr Brunner and Greek with Ms Blue…"

Those are all the classes she has with Percy! …. And some with Rachel too….

"Who's idea was that?"

"M-mine?"

"Annabeth!"

"What?! It benefits everyone and I will be too busy training to even think about Rachel and percy so it's also good for me! I'm tired of seeing them hand by hand at launch and also I'm tired of avoiding percy and watching him giving me worried glances at class! So yes! I _am_ going to train at those hours because _ I can't _ do this anymore!" she says in one breath.

"Also my whole team is good at those classes so they won't fall back" she adds quickly.

I hug her.

"Oh Annabeth I kn-"Hey guys!" I hear a very familiar voice coming from behind us and I feel Annabeth tense.

Yep! You guessed right! Percy!

We turn around slowly only to see Percy with one hand over _Rachel's_ shoulders while hers are protectively around his waist.

Quick! Where's the bathroom?

Cause I think I'm going to burf!

"Hey Kelp head!" I say ignoring Red completely.

She gives me a glare which I happily return.

"Hey guys" he says but he's looking at Annabeth who is suddenly too busy searching something in her locker.

She mumbles a hey and goes deeper into her locker. If that's even possible!

"So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh Percy is such a good boyfriend that he decided to accompany me to my art class." Rachel says and kisses Percy on the check which makes Percy blush, me pissed and Annabeth tense.

"oh that's great." Annabeth mumbles again.

"Umm Rachel, could you go to your class alone from here? I need to have a moment with Annabeth" Percy says.

"Oh umm… sure" she says with a tiny smile but I know she's fuming inside!

She gives a nob that hides daggers and walks away.

"You too Thalia" he says and for the first time in like _ever_ he looks serious.

I feel Annabeth shiver.

Fine! I'll play the hero again!

"You know, now that I remember. Annabeth don't you have this thing with your dad after school?" I ask.

She moves away from her locker and a smile is plastered on her worried face.

She gives me an I owe you smile.

"Oh yeah! Silly me! How could I forgot! Sorry Perce! Maybe next time!" she says grabbing my hand and we start running "for the hills".

"Annabeth!" Percy's sudden yell makes as stop dead on our tracks.

"You have to talk to him sooner or later" I whisper to her.

"I choose later. Please. Let's go." She gives me a pleading look.

"Annabeth, no. He's your freaking _best friend_! And if you don't stop this Rachel madness you're going to lose him. I'll wait for you. I'll just take a walk around the lockers."

"fine!" she says and turns to Percy.

"Now that I think about it I still have a couple of minutes left!" she says and walks to him.

"I better not find her crying when I come back Kelp head!" I yell and walk away.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I turned away from Thalia and walked towards Percy. He had his hands crossed to his chest and his eyebrows were knit together, something he does when he's worried.

"Okay, I'm here and I have a couple of minutes left. So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask him with a smile.

He keeps staring at me.

"Percy?"

Still no response.

"Percy."

Oh you got to be kidding me!

"Percy!" I shout at him.

He blinks. "what?"

"Are you kidding me? You ask me to come and talk and you black out?"

"Sorry! I was just… nevermind."

Okay, weird.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" i ask him.

He sighs. "You, me … us"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Us? What's there to talk about… us?"

"Are… are we okay?" he asks warily.

I try not to look at him directly so I settle for his right shoulder.

"Why would you ask such a question? Yeah, of course! Why would you even think that?" I put on a defensive look hoping he doesn't find out.

"Are you joking Annabeth? Since the sleepover at Thalia's you haven't spoke to me once! Not to mention every time you see me you practically run the other way!" he glares at me.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? I'm not… I am not avoiding you! I'm just…. I just … have a lot in mind right now" I say.

That's part truth right? I mean I'm not lying to him. I _do_ have a lot in my mind.

I always do.

"Yeah, but _usually_ you tell me about the things that bother you! _Usually_ you _talk _to me! _Now_ …. Now I can barely make you to look at me! Annabeth what's wrong?" he says and starts searching my eyes for an answer.

Gods he's clueless isn't he?

What do I do? What do I tell him?

He isn't going to stop anyway! He is not going to stop asking me or look at me like I'm some sick puppy in class! And Rachel is going to keep pushing and threatening!

Maybe…..

Maybe it will be better if I…

"You really want to know?" I look at him in the eyes for the first time in two weeks.

Oh those eyes can make you melt in a second.

He nods.

Suddenly there is a knot in my throat.

You can do this Annabeth, it's hard but it's for the better.

You're going to lose everything if you don't.

"The truth is that…."

"I really don't like you Percy. And I can't pretend to anymore. I'm sorry but that's the truth." I say and every word feels like a dagger in my heart.

He looks at me like I just took away his favorite toy.

He looks confused and hurt.

"What?"

"Percy I only hanged out with you because you are Thalia's cousin. And frankly, I'm still hanging out with you only because you are the most wanted boy in school and you can gain me popularity." I say and look away.

Gods I sound like the girls I despise the most!

But it's for the best.

Right?

I feel tears form in my eyes and turn away so he can't see.

I can't believe I'm doing this to him.

I start walking but he grabs my hand.

His eyes are full of pain.

"That's not true and you know it! We've known each other since we were 9! You can only pretend for so long and you can't be pretending to be my _best_ friend for 7 years!" he says firmly, his voice raising.

(A/N: I know I said in chapter 1 that they met at the age of 3 but I changed it. She first met Thalia then a couple of years later Percy moved in the town and they became friends)

"You'll be surprised of what a good actress I am" I pull my hand away from his.

"You're lying!" he shouts.

"No I am not!"

"Prove it! Tell me why!"

Oh gods tell me I'm not doing this.

Telling my best friend and _yes_ the guy I like that I hate him!

I put on the most cold and expressionless face I can. If I'm going to do this I might as well do it right.

"Oh honey, but it's simple. We, don't match. You're sloppy- I'm careful, you like pathetic things -_I _ on the other hand am into more serious stuff . How can I say this more simple? Oh I got it!"

I look at him straight in the eyes. Those eyes, that have made my knees multiple times weak and now are killing me inside.

"You are a dumb little pretty boy and I am a genius with great potentials for the future"

I can see that my words hurt him bad.

Truth is, he's perfect.

He's not dumb, maybe he doesn't like to show it but he's a true genius. A smartass too. But still a genius.

Every time we're in the same room he makes my heart stop and I can't breathe.

He's perfect, but he's not mine to keep.

I turn away and this time I know he's not going to stop me.

Boy am I wrong!

He spins me around and I stare at him in surprise.

"That's why I'm the seaweed brain and you're…. you're my wise girl"

He says and crashes his lips to mine.

* * *

**Sooooooooo? What do you think? Too much drama huh? I wrote it while watching grey's anatomy that's why. I swear this show has sooo much drama! Anyway i hope you liked it! Please review! it would mean a lot to me :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Guys i love you sooo much! Thanks for all the reviews! They really made me smile!**

**I thought i should give a shout-out to all the awesome people that decided to review last chapter!**

**Percabeth shipper 3**

Becablanca

PERCABETH4EVER

May Salome Love

KayCee

KatieElizabethGrace

MarMar5678

WiseGirl210

allen r

Grod44

Luna082

**It's not in order. Guys you're all amazing thanks a lot! **

**Okay so i found out that this is actually chapter 11! I messed up the chapters!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**All rights to R.R**

* * *

Chapter 11

THALIA'S POV

It's decided.

This is the official 'bore Thalia to death' day. It must be, cause there's no other explanation!

At the beginning, it seemed like any other day. Usual, but not boring. Why? Cause I had most classes with my friends. Then, out of the blue, the schedule changed for some reason.

None of my classes were with my friends. So in each class I had to keep myself from falling asleep, and every time I tried, the teacher would shout something and I would jolt awake. So I had to stay awake... and pay attention, to the most boring lessons in the history of teaching!

To make matters worse, lunch was more awkward than ever!

Annabeth had practice with her team and Rachel, or the RED Queen as I liked to call her, had managed to convince Percy to sit at _her_ table.

The 'popular' table or as _we_ usually call it, the clowns' table.

There sit, Drew Tanaka (Ice queen), Gwen Livith ( A/N: made up the last name) ( the queen's puppy), Eithan Nakamura ( the jerk), Jake Mason ( the least abnormal but with a smart mouth) and of course the currently infamous RED ( the Red Queen).

The Jerks 5!

How did she get a sit there anyway? I mean, she's been here only about a month!

Wow that girl works fast!

What was I doing?

I was having the most awkward and silent meal in my entire life with Nico, who was floating in a different world.

And if _that _wasn't enough, now I'm here!

Out in the schoolyard, waiting for Annabeth, with nothing better to do but glare at the doors and beg for her to come out so we can go have some fun.

But eat first. I'm starving!

I'm in the mood for burgers…..

Oh for Zeus' sake! It's been 25 minutes! What's taking them so long?!

That's it, I'm going in!

I burst through the doors and run in the hallways when, it hit me.

_25 whole minutes….._

A conversation this long should probably earn me some blackmail material for the ….. near future.

I walked silently to the locker line next to the one Percy and Annabeth were.

_Now, I know that eavesdropping is wrong, especially if the conversation you're about to hear is going to judge whether a friendship is gonna end or continue. But, can you blame me?_

I went really close to the end of the lockers and tried to listen.

But that's the thing. There was nothing to listen to.

Complete silence.

What the heck? Did they kill each other or something?

That's when I heard it. A noise. Like someone was being shoved against the lockers.

Oh my, you don't think that…..

Oh man! I turn my back on them for a few minutes and they start beating each other up!

And the worst part is, I know Annabeth is going to win!

Have you seen that girl's judo moves?

I rushed to them hoping that she hadn't kill him yet, but what I saw next left me paralyzed … and speechless.

What I saw you ask? Well I'll try to make a decent description out of it.

Annabeth was pushed against the lockers, by none other than Percy Jackson himself, with her hands on his hair keeping him close and his hands on her waist, trapping her between the lockers and him.

They were kissing.

As any other best friend/ cousin I did the only thing proper for the situation.

I took a picture of them and sent it to Nico.

_'Look what I found while wandering the hallways! Look familiar don't they? ;)'_

(A/N: Oh yeah btw there _will _be Thalico! Thalia might be Percy's cousin but in this story Nico isn't. I know it's confusing, if you have any problem understanding just PM me or ask me in a review. Oh yeah and remember they all are in the start of junior year)

Maybe this day isn't so boring after all….

NICO'S POV

Okay, self-note!

Trying to do back-flip while in your room _never_ works! Believe me! I did it and now I'm currently in the living room with an ice pack on my head and my big sister, Bianca, on my case.

Bianca is 22 and my legal guardian, since our father left us 7 years ago with our mother, who passed away from depression 5 years ago. Now, the only thing he does, is sending us a paycheck of 5000 $ every month to keep us away from him.

Hey! I'm not complaining! I'm basically being paid to stay away from the man I hate the most! Plus, I have an awesome house and a room full of consoles and other electronic devices!

Something that….. is _not_ really working for me right now….

"I can't believe you did something as stupid as that!" she shouted at me while pacing up and down the room.

"Geez Bianca, chill! It wasn't _that _bad!"

"It wasn't that bad?! Are you freaking kidding me?! You could have split your head in half!" she yelled.

Leave it to Bianca to be a Drama Queen.

"Is it your time of the month or something?"

The moment it left my mouth I regretted it. She glared me so hard I swear I saw steams coming out of her ears.

Just as I thought it was going to be the end of me the phone rang.

I turn my face from my now red face sister to my phone.

_You just had a message from Thalia._

Thalia?

Why would Thalia message me?

….Not that I am complaining…

You see, I kind of like her…

For example, today we had lunch together and i swear my heart was beating so fast I was afraid she could hear it!

"Who is it?" asked Bianca.

"Thalia"

I opened the text and…

Oh. My. Pete.

At first I just gawked at the picture in front of me, I read the message bellow and gawked again at the picture.

Then, I burst out laughing.

My sister looked at me like I was otherworldly.

"Did that fall gave you a concussion too?" she raised an eyebrow.

I just showed her the picture to shut her up and…. Mission accomplished.

"Oh. My. Gosh….. They look adorable!" she said jumping up and down.

I simply stared at her.

My sister tends to act like a 5 year old sometimes.

'_I leave 1 hour early and I miss that much?! Man! It's just not my day!'_

I texted back to Thalia.

One thought creeps up my head.

This is gonna be a loooong week!

NOBODY'S POV

And now back to the crime scene!

ANNABETH'S POV

_Okay I did __not __expect that reaction from him! _

_Not that I'm complaining or anything…_

_Oh Gods what am I saying?! _

_He just kissed me! Percy kissed me!_

I tried to convince myself that what I was doing was wrong.

I was kissing my best friend who, by the way, has a girlfriend that can kick me out of the country with a snap of her fingers!

But who was I kidding! I lost control of my actions the moment his lips touched mine! And let me tell you this, it was pure heaven!

At first the kiss was hard and desperate like he was trying to tell me how he feels through this but then it got ….. eager.

Yeah that's the word.

I felt like I couldn't get enough of him, my hands went from his neck to his hair pulling him closer.

His lips tasted like salt and they were so freaking alluring!

My thoughts started getting blurry when somebody's voice brought me to reality.

"Well. I can honestly say, I did _not _see that coming!" I heard a familiar laugh.

Thalia.

We jumped away from each other blushing like crazy only to face a smirking Thalia.

"T-Thalia, w-what are you doing here?" Percy stuttered while shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Well, you were taking too long and I thought I should check up on you to make sure you weren't killing each other but apparently I was wrong" she smirked.

And while the two of them kept arguing I was just standing there with my eyes ready to hope off my head and only one thought.

I just kissed my best friend….

And worst.

I liked it.

Percy's voice brought me to reality.

"I… I need to go!" He said and ran away leaving me and Thalia gaping at him. Only it was for different reasons…

She turned to me.

"Way to go genius! What happened to staying away?" she said placing her hands to her hips.

"I… I don't know…" I said staring at the direction Percy had run to.

Thalia looked at me with eyes full of worry.

"Annabeth are you okay?" she said coming closer to me.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" I asked her.

She leaned to the locker next to me.

"I honestly don't know Annabeth."

I nodded.

She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Come on now, I'm hungry" she said and started to walk away.

I gave one last glance at Percy's direction and sighed.

I'm screwed.

"Okay let's go" I said and walked to her.

3rd PERSON'S POV

And while the two girls walked away, neither of them noticed the red headed girl watching them with a murderous expression on her face.

"She's a goner" she snarled and turned to leave.

* * *

**Yeah i kind of made many POVs but i wanted to try it cause this was a scene i wanted you to see from many aspects! And don't think i forgot Percy! Next chapter is on him! **

**Anyway thanks again and please keep on with the reviews cause that's how i know if i am doing a good job or i'm just screwing it all up!**

**Last, i just wanted to say RIP Cory. Most of you know him as finn from glee.**

**I don't really know him but he seemed like a nice guy.**

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
